


Sharing Souls

by legends_saga



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Leia is worried because ... what if?, Winter saves the day, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_saga/pseuds/legends_saga
Summary: Leia telling Han she's pregnant - but most of all, Leia realizing pregnancy doesn't have to be bad
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 23





	Sharing Souls

"Congratulations, Miss Organa-Solo.", the Emdee unit chirmed happily, light of her facial reflectors changing into a soft, white tone.

  
Guiltily, Leia noted she should be happier. Granted, she was quite excited, smile on her face speaking volumes on the matter. On the other hand, the pregnancy came at one of the worst times. The war might've come to an end, meaning she wouldn't have to hide in a bunker with a newborn - let alone two - but the New Republic in it's provisory state was far from being save, too. It made her stomach churn in worry.

But looking at the screen next to her, finally daring to raise her gaze to confirm Emdee's diagnosis, she couldn't help but forget about all of it. Because this... this was the beauty Han had been talking about. Two tiny little beings, barely as big as her fingernails, snuggling with each other in the safety of her womb. As long as they were in there, they were save and sound. Leia would make sure about it. And she knew her husband would, too. 

"No offense, but I really don't see how this is benefitting anyone." 

Leia smiled, seeing Han pacing next to Mon Mothma in her small office. She'd asked him to take part in some of the Council's discussions before being a public spokesman in regards to the smuggling crisis.

"I can understand you're bored. Better than you imagine." Mothma said with a smile before looking up to see Leia. In her white attire, hair beautifully braided, she had a striking similarity with her mother. Like her, Leia wore a brightness in her face that Mothma had seen reflected in the face of Padmé Amidala before ... before the universe took a turn for the worst.

"You chose this. I wasn't given a choice.", Han argued mildly. 

"You could be on the other side of the table." Mothma shrugged. "Yet, passion's brought you here."

Dimming the lights with a swift movement of her hands, she pledged her goodbyes and left the married for themselves.

"You still want me to keep going, don't you?" Han asked, rubbing his chin. After all this time, Leia could still shy him out with her striking personality.

"I'm not ordering you to." She explained. "I just thought it'd be helpful to see how everyone's thinking, which arguments they're going to bring up."

"Oh so I was supposed to listen, too?"

With that, he managed to get Leia to laugh, leaning against his side for support. As he laid his hand on her shoulder, he noticed the tension that had snuck into her bones, carefully hidden under the facade of a smile. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked as soon as they surpassed the broad corridor leading to the private quarters. 

"Nothing's wrong." Leia smiled, then stole herself a kiss. "I know Chewie's waiting for you. And I'm ... I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." Han retorted helplessly. Leia was trying to be romantic, he knew, but this was nothing like her usual attempts. Something was different, but he couldn't pin down what it was.

"I know. Fly save."

"Always, princess."

They shared another kiss, Han leaving more confused than he probably already was.

In the meantime, Leia was pondering whether it was wrong to let him leave without knowing it might be one of the last trips with Chewie he would be doing without kids. But she also didn't want to hit him square with the news. What if he changed his mind? If he no longer wanted to have kid's? If his opinion on Anakin and the impact his life might have on their kids changed?

Then to imagine she'd have twins, just like her mother did when she carried her and Luke?  
On those days, she wished she could talk to her father. Bail would've known what to say, what to make of it all. Whatever her problem was, he'd always found the right words.

But this hope, this opportunity... the memory still send goosebumps all over her skin, even after all these years.

"You alright?"

Winter. Leia knew she'd returned from her political missions a couple of days ago, but they did not yet have time to see one another. Now it was likely that Han stumbled over her, sending the woman her way to make sure she was okay. 

"Forgive him. Still his way of showing he cares."

"It was probably my fault. I didn't mean to scare him."

"In all honesty, after all you've been through... you cannot blame him for being easily confused - or scared for your safety."

There it was. The look on her face that she's had ever since the two of them were still kinds, were life was still unbothered, were the Empire was a threat they were too young to grasp. Since then, Winter had grown to be a vital aide - personally and politically. Leia was torn between telling her or waiting - waiting until she had her thoughts settled and had a chance of telling Han, or even Luke, who'd have some more wise words for her.

The words simply blurted out of her.

"Well that is in fact great news. You don't seem to appreciate a congratulation, though, do you?"

Finally, Leia managed to settle on the comfortable couch she and Han picked before moving quarters to the capital. She gestured Winter to accompany her. 

"I just don't know what to make of it."

"They say it gets easier once you can actually feel them. Their little kicks and hits and -"

"This isn't about not believing it to be real." Leia explained, using what little capacity of the Force she had to feel inside her. Just like this morning, when she reached in, she could feel something reaching back. Tiny, barely tangible, but so lively.

"Well then I feel like this is turning to be a replica of all the conversations we already had. Countless conversations you had with Han, too."

Carefully, Winter rested her hand on Leia's knee as a gesture of comfort.

"You always say you fear your children would come after your father. Because it's in their blood. But if that is - its in your blood, too. Yet, you are one of the most selfless, cautious, loving and mindful people I have ever met."

"I do not have the Force.", Leia shook her head. "Luke's been trying to train me - and he says I have potential, but I don't know how to use it. I don't feel like I'm made for that. Not anymore."

"Does that make a difference?"

"It could. They will be strong in the Force. Luke... Luke will make sure they'll make the best out of their capabilities. And as much as Han despices the believe in something like the Force, he will be in support of it. Just to make sure they'll end up knowing how to defend themselves."

"And knowing they are loved and appreciated as they are." Winter ended.

"You keep forgetting one thing. Anakin grew up in different times. We blame him as much as we blame the Emperor for the pain he inflicted on the galaxy. But the more I study, the more I learn, the more I see the system was broken long before they ever even gained power. They grew up in a shattering world. Your children will not. We are starting to raise generations of faith and peace. This is what your children will grow up seeing."

"What if we don't succeed?"

Winter shook her head. "Now these are the hormones talking, not my sister. Tell Han. He's convinced you once and he will do it again. And from what I've seen... from how hard he's fought just to be here at your side... he'll be more than happy."

"I know." Leia forced a smile. "I know he will."

***

More than happy was an understatement. Grabbing her from where she'd just prepared a small meal for him and Chewie, swinging her in a huge arch, he smiled away his typical lopsided Solo smile.

"We're having a baby.", he repeated, laughing.

"Two, honey." Leia corrected softly. "We're going to have two little babies."  
And while he was calling her naive for believing she could feel the kid's already, his protectiveness more than doubled over the course of the following months.

When her morning sickness started, he cancelled early meetings for them both (arguably for his sake, too) and took care she wasn't overworking herself.

This was the right choice, Leia knew. Choosing Han over Isolder, love over obligation... all puzzle pieces came together, just how they were meant to be.


End file.
